Dramatic Musical Score
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Any description I can think of is a spoiler; see for yourself! CHACK, ONESHOT


**Dramatic Musical Score (AKA Amnesia)**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Curse words aplenty, implied sex and sexual implications, etc, etc.**

"So…this sucks balls."

"If that isn't the understatement of the _century_, Spicer."

"You can't get us out of here, can you?"

"Believe me, if I was able, I'd have done so much sooner; as if I would willingly subject myself to twenty-four hours in a confined space with the likes of _you_."

"Harsh."

"Such is life."

"I guess so."

"…"

"…Wanna play twenty questions?"

"…"

"Okay, fine, you're not in the mood; I get it…"

--

"How long d'you think we've been in here?"

"Much too long for my tastes, I assure you. In terms of time, I would say approximately four hours."

"Really? Only four?"

"Yes, it feels like many more _torturous_ hours than that, doesn't it?"

"Ouch, again; you're being really mean today. Are you mad at me?"

"Oh, no, Spicer, I'm certainly not angry; I just loathe you beyond all reason."

"Whoa, where'd _that_ come from?! Its not _my_ fault Kim got us with that stupid thing!"

"Perhaps not, but I enjoy blaming you, anyways."

"Well, jeez, if you're gonna be like that, then fuck your mother; I don't _have_ to talk to you, y'know."

"Oh, good. Kindly _don't_."

"Fine. I won't."

"The best news I've heard all day."

--

"…Chase?"

"Just as the old adage goes: all good things must come to an end."

"Okay, no, _that's_ what I wanna ask you about! What the hell is up with you today? You're being a total dick for no reason."

"Put yourself in my position for one moment, Spicer: trapped in a Shen Gong Wu for another two hours because a Xiaolin monk believed I could use some 'bonding time' with one of my least favorite people in existence. I am not enjoying myself."

"_Fuck_, what the hell?! I'm your least favorite person all of a sudden?"

"What on Earth do you _mean_ 'all of a sudden', worm? This shouldn't be news to you."

"Worm? You haven't called me that since…Oh…my…god…You don't remember."

"Remember _what_?"

"Like, anything, apparently! I _thought_ you were acting weird, and now…oh, God, _now_ it all makes sense!"

"Care to explain what's going on in that pitifully small brain of yours, Spicer?"

"You've got amnesia; at least, I'm pretty sure you do. It'd make a lot of sense with the way you've been acting since that boulder grazed across your head earlier. What's the last monumental thing you remember happening?"

"I remember throwing you to the king of dinosaurs and being quite pleased about it."

"Oh, well, fuck; then you've lost about four or five years with that blow. I wouldn't worry too much, though. These things are usually temporary, and even if its not, I can probably manage to whip something up that can restore those memories. In the meantime, let me fill you in with an incredibly brief summary of what you've missed: you've finally given in and decided to teach me the evil ways of evil, last I heard from you I'm 'progressing quite well', and somewhere along the way, we started actively fucking."

"…Oh, _have_ we now?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm supposed to trust the word of a lovesick fourteen-year-old with an incurable tendency of lying?"

"Okay, thing one: I'm _nine_teen. Thing two: I don't lie to _you_; I lie to _other people._ Other than that? Yeah, pretty much."

"I demand proof. Without proof, I can consider this nothing more than a poorly-executed attempt to win my favor through deception."

"How's this for proof? Your bedroom has blue walls, your favorite cat is a Bengal tiger named Bella, and you have birthmark on the back of your neck that kinda looks like an upside down fish."

"That is no proof that what you say is true."

"What?! How _isn't_ it proof?! Who else but your lover would know that kinda crap?!"

"Perhaps an obsessed fanboy of a stalker?"

"…fuck, got me there. Okay then, you can go right ahead and ask me _anything_ that'll prove it to you."

"What is the date of my birth?"

"January fourth about 1,579 years ago."

"How do I usually celebrate my birthdays?"

"With a glass of wine, a trashy romance novel, and a good, hard fuck (the last of which, I heartily approve)."

"You claim to be my lover; what are my turn-ons and turn-offs?"

"Turn-on is when I pull your hair during sex and turn-off is any licking outside of a blowjob."

"What is my favorite sexual position?"

"Last I checked, you always really seemed to like it when I rode you, so I'm gonna go with that one."

"Then what is the size of my cock?"

"I'm entitled to nine-and-a-quarter glorious inches of happiness, thank you very much."

"…"

"Ah! What the-Chase, what are you doing?! You're, like, squishing me!"

"You…smell very much like my lover would…And you say this has been going on for five _years_?"

"Uh, yeah; give or take a couple months."

"And I can remember none of it."

"Aw, don't worry about it, babe. It'll come back, and if it doesn't, I'm 99.7% sure I can fix it."

"Regardless, I am most displeased with this situation."

"I'm not: trapped alone in a Wu for another hour and a half with the sexiest man on the planet straddling me to the floor? Sounds like it could be a party!"

"_Here_, Spicer?"

"Why not? I mean, I know you can't remember anything, and its not your birthday, but a good, hard fuck might help you remember _something_. And if not, at least it'll have been a fun-ass way to pass the time. Besides, what are our other options? Sit around in awkward silence when we _could_ be making like bunnies? I'm not liking that option."

"…"

"Chase?"

"Very well."

--

"Now see," Jack sighed languidly, folding his arms behind his head, "wasn't that a good time-killer?"

"Yes, Spicer," Chase purred to him, nuzzling pleasurably at his neck, "it certainly was…"

"You seem more like yourself," the goth commented. "Feel like it?"

"I do," the warlord agreed. "An excellent idea to jog my memory, pet…"

Jack couldn't keep the grin off his lips as he was kissed, and inquired, "Well, now that that miniature crisis has been avoided, should we put our clothes back on, or just let the Wu deactivate with us completely nude and scar the Xiaolin losers for life?"

"We should redress," Chase decided. "I am the only one who has ever seen you without clothing, and I should quite like to keep it that way."

"Fair enough," Jack conceded, reaching first for his t-shirt.

"Who do you suppose I should bring the most harm to, Spicer? The earth dragon for causing me to lose my memory or the fire dragon for forcibly wasting our entire day?"

The youth chuckled. "Oh, just be fair: punish them both equally!"

"I like the way you think, pet," Chase rumbled, leaning in to take another kiss from his beloved, "I _like_ the way you think…"

**A/N: Random plotbunny that threatened to eat my face and murder my family if it wasn't written, so I complied to its demands and out plopped this. .__. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
